


Breathless

by OnceUponADestiel (Jems_of_Grace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, PWP, Smut, Top Castiel, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jems_of_Grace/pseuds/OnceUponADestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's lying alone on his bed listening to music in the dark. It's been a pretty ordinary day - couple of dead monsters and a long drive back to the bunker. Out of the blue Cas shows up in Dean's room looking pretty damn stormy and makes himself at home on Dean's bed.</p><p>Basically some self indulgent gratuitous pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

Dean was laid stretched out on his bed in his dark room, eyes closed as he listened to some tunes. His pink mp3 player, half lost, somewhere beneath his quilt.

He was humming along to something which may or may not have involved shaking something off when his bedroom door slammed open sending papers on his bedside table flurrying into the air as a furious angel stormed over the threshold, the lantern from the hall lighting up his features.

Dean, who hadn't seen Cas in well over a week and certainly hadn't been expecting to see him this evening, jumped a foot into the air, his eyes flying open and widening in fear which quickly passed to relief when he realized it was only his friend. Albeit, his _angel_ friend who could rock the very foundations of the Earth if he so wanted to. And right now, he kinda looked like he might want to. Dean stared at him open mouthed for a second, not knowing what to say as he stood breathing heavily at the foot of his bed. Dean quickly fumbled for his mp3, switching it off but never taking his eyes off Cas.

He looked like he'd just found out his favorite tv program had been cancelled or something. A deep frown split his normally smooth forehead, his eyebrows drawn together, teeth clenched behind full pink lips. His hair looked like it had been blown around by a twister and his usual beige trench coat which hung wet and creased from his shoulders was blown wide open, flapping against the sides of his legs. He slammed the door closed behind him, shutting out almost all the light. A thin crack beneath the wood letting in a tiny trickle of yellow. 

'Well, fuck...' was the first thing Dean accidentally let slip from his lips. Cas's frown deepened impossibly further. 'I mean... wow... I mean... I dunno what I mean... What are you doin' here?' he finally got out sounding a tad defensive.

'There's been a storm,' he growled by way of an explanation, pulling the dripping trench from his shoulders and leaving it in a sodden mess on the floor. He strode over to the empty left hand side of Dean's bed.

'Yeah, figures...' Dean murmured warily as Cas flopped down besides him. He felt a tingly heat work its way up to his stomach and couldn't help but think: _what the actual fuck?_ 'Just make yourself at home why don't you?' was all he said out loud but Cas ignored him.

'Not a regular rain clouds, thunder and lightning kind of storm - though there were those too... It was an angelic storm. Not the most epic I've ever seen, thank goodness but some other seraphim angels getting worked up about essentially nothing.' He was lying back against the head board now, legs stretched out in front of him and Dean honestly didn't know what to make of it. It wasn't like he exactly _minded_ Cas being in his bed. Quite the reverse. But Cas had never exactly been in his bed before and he was wondering when exactly they had progressed to a level of friendship where it was comfortable to do so. It was disconcerting to say the least.

'And that... involved _you_ somehow?' he managed to ask, rolling onto his side and propping his head up over one elbow.

'Not directly, no. But I was unfortunately caught in the cross fire. _Wrong place, wrong time_ \- I believe humans say.' Dean could just make out his face in the thin light. He was smiling across at Dean as though they were sharing a secret and Dean grinned helplessly back. Cas seemed perfectly comfortable with the situation, almost as though he climbed into Dean's bed at the end of every day.

'Yeah,' Dean muttered, watching as his friend put his head back and closed his eyes. He looked incredibly peaceful and Dean didn't get to see him look like that often enough.

'How has your day been, Dean?' Cas asked quietly without opening his eyes. The whole situation was positively domestic but Dean was enjoying it way too much to pretend he cared. So he answered Cas in a low murmur, closing his own eyes and relaxing back onto his pillow.

His day had been okay, nothing unusual. A few dead monsters, the end of another hunt and a long drive home to the bunker. He'd figured for a quiet early night alone in his room but actually realized he was much happier talking to Cas and felt a sudden need to express that out loud somehow.

'Cas?'

'Hmm?'

'I like having you here,' he meant it in more ways than one and he wasn't sure Cas would get that. Wasn't sure he _wanted_ Cas to get that. Yeah, he liked having his friend around for company but he also _really_ liked seeing him stretched out parallel to him on his bed.

'Hmm...' Cas agreed and made himself more comfortable so they were lined up perfectly besides one another. Dean opened his eyes for a second, just to check, his eyes readjusting in the dark. Cas had the side of his face squished into his pillow, the part of his mouth that Dean could see, stretched into a happy smile. Dean felt his breath hitch in his throat and more of those warm tingles, some of them starting to make their ways southwards... but for _fucks_ sake, it really wasn't fair. It should be illegal, him lying there looking all content and making little humming noises like that! Dean wondered if his friend had any idea the effect he was having on him. 'I like being here,' he added after a while, opening his eyes and catching Dean staring. Dean's breath caught in his throat again, his whole body almost bubbling over with those hot tingles as he stared into those ocean blue eyes, they were _so close..._

Cas chuckled.

'Smug bastard,' Dean muttered, feeling the tension in his gut snap. He turned over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, blinking hard as he tried to fight off his mortification.

'Don't be like that,' Cas said, sitting up on his side. 'I wasn't laughing to make fun of you...'

'Yeah?' Dean asked irritably.

'Yeah.'

Dean met his eyes. 'Okay,' he agreed. So he _knew_. Had probably always known really...

'I needed to let it out somehow.'

'What?'

'This... _happy_ feeling...'

Dean could feel his breathing speeding up and fought against it, desperately trying not to get his hopes up. 'Now what?' he asked after a minute.

Cas stared at him for a moment and Dean stared back unblinking. 'What do you want?' he asked quietly.

Dean's eyes widened as a thousand thoughts flooded his brain. The endless half formed fantasies finally given room to breathe, half of them making him blush with embarrassment, all of them fighting to be center of attention.

Cas seemed to read some of them in Dean's expression because he was drawing back slightly, clearly surprised, a wide 'Oh!' on his lips.

'Dude! What's with the mind reading?'

'I didn't read your mind.' Cas insisted.

'Whatever. You knew what was going on in my head. In my book, that's pretty much the same thing.'

'It was basic facial interpretation. Any human is capable of-'

'Yeah, well...' but Dean couldn't really argue with that.

'If it helps... I'm not averse.'

Dean flopped back against his pillow. 'Holy freaking hell, Cas! You can't just say things like that to a guy!' he looked over pleadingly at his angel, half hoping he would disappear and save Dean from the whole awkward situation.

'I'm being serious, Dean.' They met eyes briefly but Dean was still having trouble believing it. He half didn't want to believe it because this could change everything.

'Okay,' he said again, not sure what exactly Cas wanted to hear.

Cas nodded, perfectly serious and Dean watched warily as he edged closer across the bed. He hadn't realized but he was holding his breath again.

'Breathe, Dean.' Cas said softly, waiting patiently as the hunter took a few deep breaths of air. Cas moved a hand to Dean's shoulder, their eyes locked together. Dean felt charged up with some kind of electricity, wanting to grab Cas and pull him closer whilst simultaneously wanting to bolt for the door... 'Maybe...' Cas began cautiously.

'Yeah?' Dean asked sounding more eager than he wanted.

'Maybe... I could show you what's going on in my head?'

At Cas's words, Dean's brain pretty much short circuited. _Fuck. Cas has fantasies too._ He nodded once. Cas's hand on his shoulder grew heavy as he pushed gently against him but it was enough for Dean to know what he wanted. He rolled over onto his front, resting the side of his face against the pillowcase and trying to remember to keep breathing.

And then, Cas's hand was trailing down from his shoulder, all the way down the length of his back, scattering a million sparks of light and heat dancing across the surface of his skin.

_Breathe... Just breathe..._

Warm hands roamed beneath his shirt, working together to massage and relax. And then Cas's right hand was ghosting down his spine again, coming to rest at the base and hovering just above his belt.

At this point, Cas seemed to hesitate but Dean was starting to get seriously worked up and encouragingly lifted his ass upwards and smirked satisfactorily when it was Cas's turn to catch his breath. The angel quickly recovered, pushing him firmly back down onto the mattress.

Dean's anticipation only mounted as Cas took his time hovering over his belt and Dean couldn't help but wonder if he was doing it on purpose. And then, in one fluid movement he yanked his jeans and boxers down to his knees. Dean could sense Cas's gaze on his backside and squirmed under the scrutiny but then Cas's hands were on him, sculpting over his cheeks and sliding lower and Dean gasped aloud as Cas leaned forward pressing one small soft kiss just above his crack.

Cas sat back, removing his hands from his body and Dean immediately mourned their absence. It was a while before Cas did anything else but then he heard the fumble of opening buttons and a soft crumple to the floor and he realized Cas was stripping. His breathing picked up speed again. He desperately wanted to turn around, to see exactly how much clothing the angel had removed. Was he still wearing his trousers? Or was he completely naked?

Dean didn't dare move.

And then Cas was moving forward over him, pressing his body down over Dean's back, kissing his neck, his arms holding him by the sides. _Yeah, he's completely naked._ 'Fuck,' he muttered. There was a naked man lying over him and he totally didn't mind. There was a naked man lying over him and he could feel the gentle pressure of his fully erect cock pressing into his leg. And he totally didn't mind.

One of Cas's hands snaked down the length of his back, over his ass and down to his perineum and Dean gasped into the pillow as Cas applied a gentle pressure there. The hand slid further, tickling over his balls and further under until he was cupping Dean's cock in his palm, gently taking a hold and giving a few short tugs as though to reassure himself that Dean was indeed enjoying this. His thumb brushed over the head of his cock. As he felt the wetness of the precum, Cas let out a low growl and Dean practically came right there. He'd never felt so hard in his life. He was rutting against Cas's hand like a horny teenager, desperately seeking out friction. But Cas had other plans.

He removed his hand letting his fingers tickle back over his perineum before coming to rest over Dean's hole. He let his fingers circle there for a moment whilst Dean tried to calm his breathing. He couldn't believe exactly how much he wanted Cas's fingers in there. And then they were gone and at first he felt disappointed and then he heard a soft slurping sound and he realized Cas was sucking on his fingers. Slavering them up in place of lubricant. Dean let out a little moan and Cas stopped. Dean could feel his fingers hovering over him.

'Do you want me to stop, Dean?' he asked quietly.

'Don't you fucking dare!'

Cas gave a warm chuckle and pressed one of his wet fingers up against Dean's entrance. He lay down over Dean's back again, patterning his neck with tiny sweet kisses and at the same time letting his finger slide into Dean's hole, pushing it in as deep as possible and circling it inside him. Dean pushed back on the finger, silently asking for more and Cas complied, inserting a second finger and scissoring them apart. A third finger went in and he crooked them upwards, applying a little pressure to Dean's prostate and sending stars shooting to his brain.

'Uh.'

Cas's fingers moved in and out of Dean at a delicious speed and he made sure to ram into Dean's prostate with every single inwards thrust as he practiced some amazing multi tasking; pressing a thousand little kisses under Dean's jaw. Allowing his mouth to take hold of his skin and sucking hard until his skin grew pink, tickling over his day old stubble with that long pink tongue as Dean fell apart beneath him...

'Oh... uh... fuck... C-cas! I think... I'm close...' he managed to gasp out between thrusts.

And with that, Cas removed his fingers. And then that hard cock which had previously been resting happily against his leg, was now pressing up against his entrance and wow, he felt big and Dean wasn't sure how he was going to take it but then Cas was pressing urgently forward and he didn't really have chance to think any more about it, feeling Cas's wide girth steadily filling him up. 'Uhh...' Cas bottomed out and damn Dean really wished he could see the look on his face.

Cas began to move in and out, Dean gasping out loud at every inwards thrust. It was a bizarre sensation but definitely not an unpleasant one. As Cas worked himself into a steady rhythm, Dean grew more and more hot and breathless. He realized he was finding the experience utterly awesome; having Cas so incredibly close was absolutely exquisite and he thrusted his hips up into him, matching every one of Cas's downwards thrust and making Cas grunt above him. Dean grinned with satisfaction, loving how much his angel was enjoying this and desperate to somehow give him more.

And then Cas managed to angle his cock just right so that it hit over his prostate and any thoughts Dean had about pleasing Cas went straight out the window as his brain turned to jelly. And he couldn't speak because Cas was ramming into him again, purposefully thrusting that hard hot cock up against his prostate _every single time._ Dean felt his mind cloud over, his cock loving the feel of friction his quilt beneath was giving him. And he couldn't think and it was all so hot and too much and then he felt himself tip over the edge...

The pair of them moaned breathlessly together, their minds warped, so filled up with pleasure that they'd gone blank and any noises that came out of their mouths were a jumbled undecipherable mess.

When Dean came round, Cas was still lying over the top of him. Dean became vaguely aware of the wet stickiness beneath his stomach and couldn't believe he'd basically came without Cas even touching him. Cas was lazily kissing him, sucking little hickeys into his neck and moaning his name over and over again in reverent whispers into his ear...

Dean rolled beneath him so Cas was lying on his chest. He looked thoroughly debauched and a little surprised at Dean's sudden movement. Sweat was running down his brow and his breathing was still unsettled. Dean cupped his face in one hand, rubbing his thumb over one cheek as Cas pressed a couple more kisses into his palm. And then he was yanking his face down towards his mouth, two pairs of eyes wide open as their lips met. Dean let his mouth be enveloped with Cas's, feeling the slick slide of that delicious tongue over his own and Cas captured every single one of Dean's happily satisfied moans into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I've wanted to write this for a while so hope you liked it :) although originally I called it Animalistic - I think maybe this title suits it better? Might write something else with that title... hmm...
> 
> Please leave a comment - always love to hear what people think (good and bad, I don't mind) and come read some more of my stuff. There's quite a bit these days... or you could visit my tumblr blog [Once Upon A Destiel...](http://onceuponadestiel.tumblr.com) have fun x


End file.
